


A Dragons Song

by VoodooDoll96



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragons, mystery girl, warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoodooDoll96/pseuds/VoodooDoll96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys discovers that there are different kinds of dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragons Song

The sky's grew dark as they set up camp. They still had another two day ride to Meereen.  
Daenerys sat alone in her tent. Her dragons sleeping soundly. The sounds of her men making sure there were no threats along the grey cliff face looming above them.  
The night grew darker still and slowly the sounds of the large army diminished. Eventually all she could hear was the soft crackle of wood burning.  
She lay down to sleep herself, when she heard something out of place.  
It was someone singing.  
Daenerys stepped out of her tent. There was no movement outside, everyone else was asleep.  
The singing appeared to come from the cliff face. Daenerys could not make out the words but they grew slightly louder as she crept her way toward the cliff face. She gently held her hand against the cool stone. Keeping her hand on the cliff she followed the edge toward the sound of the music. She hadn't gotten far before she found a small cave within the cliff.  
The singing was coming from inside. With one last look around Daenerys entered the cave, determined to find the singer. The singing grew louder the further she entered the cave. The passage way grew wider. Eventually reaching the end, the passageway opened out into a large cavern.  
The cavern was lit by many hanging lamps on the walls but they didn't completely penetrate the gloom. The floor of the cave was covered in snow which crunched under her footsteps.  
Not far from the passageway was a girl sitting against a rock. A large silvery dragon rested its head upon the long skirts of her dress.  
The girl gently stroked the top of the dragons head. The dragon released a sigh of ice crystals. Suddenly the dragon raised its head and face towards Daenerys. It glowered at her, it lips drawn back showing off its sharp fangs.  
The girl stands brushing snow off her lilac blue dress. She draws a spear from underneath the inky blue cloak. She stands defensively in front of the silver dragon.  
"Friend or foe" says the girl.  
"Friend" replies Daenerys. "I mean you and your dragon no harm. I am Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea and Mother of Dragons"  
"No mortal can be a mother or father of dragons. Dragons can not be controlled by human"  
"What do you know of Dragons?" asked Daenerys feeling insulted.  
"My sisters and I were the guardians of Dragons, we made sure they were protected"  
"Why would dragons need protection? They can breathe fire than can melt stone"  
"Only Sun Dragons can breathe fire, there are five types of dragons all with different breathing abilities"  
"What other kinds of dragons are there?"  
"There are of course Sun Dragons protected by my older sister Mirri, my eldest sister Cordelia protects the Ocean Dragons, my younger sister Kya guards the Sky Dragons, our youngest sister Xyleena cares for the Forest Dragons and I am Lumi, I protect the Snow Dragons"  
"I have never heard of the dragons you speak of. What happened to them all?" asked Daenerys.  
Lumi's face darkened slightly. She reached up to stroke the silver dragons neck, as though to reassure her that it was still there.  
"My sister Mirri is as fiery tempered as her dragons. She allowed her dragons to terrorise the lands she was to watch over. Mirri believes that all mortals mean to bring harm to dragons. She caused complete devastation. My sisters and I had to stop her but her dragons were wild and our dragons were weaker. Mirri overpowered us and we fled to protect our last dragons. Cordelia to the depths of the seas with her dragon, Kya to the highest mountain peaks, Xyleena in the darkness of the forests and I to the cool stone caves. We hope one day our dragons will become strong enough to overcome Mirri"  
Lumi rested her head on the dragon who curled it's wing around her. She turned to look at Daenerys.  
"Sun Dragons cause devastation even if they are well trained, Daenerys Stormborn. Right now they may see you as their mother but they will turn on you. I implore you to be careful"  
"My dragons will never bring me harm" said Daenerys determinedly.  
Lumi clasped Daenerys' hand. "I pray for your sake that is true. You should go now before you are missed"  
Lumi watched as Daenerys left the cavern. "Seal the entrance Yukio" she whispered and the silver dragon, blasted an icy breath at the cave Daenerys left through.  
Daenerys heard a crackling sound behind her. She watched as the cave mouth began to fill with ice. She placed her hand against the frozen wall. It was strong and seemed impenetrable. She made her way back through the cave finally reaching the end. The sky was still dark as she made her way back to tent. Inside her dragons slept peacefully. Lumi's words played in her head as she settled down. Surely her dragons would never harm her? They would also be by her side and she would be able to handle them. Slowly she drifted off to sleep, she knew she could control her children now she had mild doubts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea after watching Game of Thrones. I wondered what if there were more than fire breathing dragons. What if there were dragons that breathe water, ice, clouds and leaves, and then I got the idea for 5 sisters who are goddesses each with their own dragons and abilities.


End file.
